


Rome

by bigstrapenergy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x08, F/F, Season Finale, if only, villaneve are in love its a fact, when in rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstrapenergy/pseuds/bigstrapenergy
Summary: Villanelle hasn’t moved a bit, a knowing smile on her lips and a dazed look in her eyes. - 2x08My take on what could(have) happend in the season finale.





	Rome

Villanelle’s hair is a mess, kind of. Strand of hairs framing her strong but yet delicate face, eyes wide and full of… Admiration ?

Lust most likely, can’t blame her.

There is dried blood still clinging to the left side of her face, plastered all over her cheek. It’s kind of hot, Eve kinda wants to lick it off.

Probably not the most hygienic thing to do, or sane, although she a bit past that.

Villanelle towers over her and Eve kinda wants her to manhandle her into the closest wall and have her way with Eve.

Fuck her roughly, so hard she almost lift her up with her strenght, with her brused fingers, still sore from her fight with Raymond,  mark her neck with her teeth, pull her hair till she feels like Villanelle might rip them out.

Eve would remove the pins holding Villanelle’s hair in this hairdo, finally getting the pleasure to see her with her hair down, to be able to run her fingers through them, see how the golden locks fall to softly frame her face.

Eve would pull on them, get her to stop mauwling her neck and drag her mouth to hers, feel her lips on hers, would she be rough ? Teeth digging into her lower lip, hand tightening in her hair, pulling hard, trying to gain control of their kiss, as if it wasn’t her that had the upper hand, tongue sliding on her lip and into her mouth, dominating her.

Or would she be gentle ?

Would she let her lips drag from neck to her mouth, soft kisses following her trails, her eyes finding hers, hand droping from Eve’s hair to her face, thumb forming gentle circle on her cheekbones, Villanelle’s cat shapped eyes hypnotising hers,  full of tenderness and pupils dilated.

A childish glee on her face, a soft smile gracing her lips, perhaps a comment about how long it’s taken Eve to make a move before letting her eyes fall to her lips, a look of hunger mixing with tenderness as they closes, her tongue peeking out to moisten her lips before, softly pressing them to hers.

A soft moan would escape her lips, Villanelle would probably tease, only giving her soft butterfly kisses to her lips before finally kissing her languorously, she would make it slow and Eve would most likely her up a bit, squeeze her waist only to let her hand drop lower to grope her ass.

It’s a great ass after all.

Eve does wonder about all of these things, and she sure would like to explore them.

Right now isn’t the time though. People want them dead, they can’t waste their precious time fucking each others brains out.

Villanelle hasn’t moved a bit, a knowing smile on her lips and a dazed look in her eyes.

She knows, of course she knows.

Eve takes a step toward her, another one till she’s close enough to feel Villanelle breath on her face.

Eve raises her hand to gently press on her left cheek and lets her thumb caress her lips, tracing the soft contour of them, she lets her other hand rest gently on her waist.

Villanelle looks shocked but quickly covers it up, Eve can feel the anticipation coming from her in waves and Eve wishes she had had the balls to give into her sooner.

Such a shame.

Eve can feel the anxiety take over so she doesn’t waste any more time and presses her lips to hers in a firm manner.

A tingling sensation seemed to fell her every nerves, from the tips of her fingers to the very tiips of her toes, she can feel herself clenching with need and can’t help a the moan that passes her lips, witch emmates a small laugh from Villanelle that quickly turn into a moan as Eve slips her tongue into her mouth.

Villanelle taste is exactly what she’d expected.

Expensive, like wine but oh so sharp.

Villanell doesn’t stop Eve from controlling the kiss, seems quite content in letting her take the lead. Eve lets herself go, lets her hand burrie itself in her hair and wiggle her finger to try and shake off those stubborn pins, she hear a hiss and finally, her arms that had been static wraps around her, one hand gropping at Eve’s waist,and ass which brings out a smile out her, the other lost in her hair.

They will always be like this.

Eve hands drop Villanelle right pocket, where she knows the small gun is located and takes it, she feel Villanelle freeze for a second, just a second.

Eve drops few kisses on her lips, only to pull back to see Villanelle looking at her and lets herself get lost in her eyes, she pull her hand out, gun firmly in her grip, she takes Villanelle hands, the hand that had been holding her waist and places in hers.

Eve take a few step back, eyes never leaving hers. Villanelle’s right is between them, gun pointing at Eve.

“Do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyd this one, I had written this one a week before the finale or so you know*clown emoji* anyways the finale killed me, but I loved it.


End file.
